


More Than You Know

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Emotional Porn, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Intimacy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensuality, Shibari, Sub Julian Devorak, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Julian enjoyed a great many unconventional things in the bedroom. His lover, Enigma, usually entertained his every whim and delighted in testing his thresholds. Tonight was different. They'd suggested that they chose every detail of how their night together would go, with no clue as to what he was in for.Julian tossed his hair back, hands clasped behind him and back arched, a flirtatious smile on his face to match the displayed pose he struck. He took submissiveness and made it coy, eyes lowering once they stood close enough to stroke his hair.





	More Than You Know

Julian enjoyed a great many unconventional things in the bedroom. His lover, Enigma, usually entertained his every whim and delighted in testing his thresholds. Tonight was different. They'd suggested that they chose every detail of how their night together would go, with no clue as to what he was in for.

Julian finally returned home from his errands, anticipation brewing in his stomach. Enigma greeted him as soon as he walked in, looking up from a few books strewn over the dining table with a smile. "Hello, love. You know what to do."

"Oh yes." Julian shrugged off his overcoat and walked into the bedroom, grinning at the candlelit windowsill and the coils of red rope on the bed. So far, so good. They usually began their play seasons with him undressed. He set his clothes aside and knelt by the bed. Julian couldn't see anything else scandalous set out for use aside from the rope, but he imagined Enigma was going to be creative. They'd never disappointed him before. 

Enigma padded in a few minutes later, eyes pleased with his position. "You're feeling good, yes? Ate enough, slept well last night?"

"I think you can personally attest to how well I slept." Julian tossed his hair back, hands clasped behind him and back arched, a flirtatious smile on his face to match the displayed pose he struck. He took submissiveness and made it coy, eyes lowering once Enigma stood close enough to stroke his hair.

"You shouldn't need a watchword, but just in case you do?"

"Lucio."

Enigma giggled. "Alright, fair enough." They kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to be gentle with you. I want you to breathe nice and deep- good." Enigma kissed his cheek. "I want to tie you up- are you comfortable kneeling here?"

"Hmmmmm." Julian stole a quick peck. "Yes, of course." 

Julian breathed slowly despite his excitement as Enigma gathered the ropes. He obediently sat still and blushed as they started with his arms, binding them behind his back. His cock twitched as his chest was laced with loops and complex knots pushed into his back in pleasurable, tight spots that made him sigh long and low. The rope rubbed and pressed into his skin with every breath he took. "Aaaaaah."

Enigma knelt behind him, aware Julian couldn't easily move beyond turning his head. They kissed his neck as they coiled rope around his waist and murmured into his ear, "You're beautiful, love." Julian shivered and whimpered against the crimson ropes. "That's it- such a good boy for me. So pretty and submissive, and I'm not done binding you." 

"Oh god." Julian whined as he was gently laid on his chest, helpless as Enigma bound his calves to his thighs. He moaned at his captive state, unable to move his arms or struggle, simply his lover's to toy with. His forehead rested on the floor and a wave of relaxation washed through him. He didn't have to do anything. His lover was happy with him docile and on display. He had no worries. He was everything he needed to be, simply by existing. It was all he could do, exist and breathe in the bondage constructing him, absorbing every touch. 

Enigma tied his ankles loosely together and sat him back up, immobilized and on his knees. "How're you feeling, love?"

"Yours." Julian closed his eyes and bit his lip, clearly aroused. "Ooooh, it's so good."

"You're very good." Enigma didn't miss Julian's dismissive huff. "Julian. Look at me." Julian looked into their eyes, startled by the effect of such close eye contact. "Tonight is what I want." They kissed his neck, Julian tensing in the ropes. Enigma grazed their teeth against him, licking when it got a high whine from Julian's throat. "I want to touch you and watch you come apart for me. I want you to feel cherished."

Julian moaned, shaking and held still for the Apprentice to kiss along his collarbone, so light and loving down his stomach, nose brushing against his hair and not minding it at all. They squeezed his thighs and pet the insides of his legs. They ignored his arousal and focused on every other bit of him, caressing his hips and running their hands up and down his back. He had no idea how long they simply touched and delighted in him before his eyes started to water, shaking in the ropes and more overwhelmed than he thought he'd be.

"Ilya?" His birth name in such an intimate setting sent a tear rolling down his cheek. Enigma gently brushed it aside with their thumb. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"You- this is so much." 

"Do you need me to stop?"

Julian shook his head, sniffling as Enigma laid their hands on his shoulders. "I just- I feel so- everything. Like it's the first time you touched me- just so vulnerable. So sensitive." He attempted to flirt. "It'd be more fair if I could touch you." 

"Shhhhh. You deserve to have affection without anything in return." 

Julian swallowed hard, lowering his gaze. Enigma stroked his auburn hair lovingly, so perfect and calming he almost cried again. "You know it's hard for me to just accept-"

"I. Love. You." The Apprentice cupped Julian's cheek and brought him close, faces only an inch apart, voice soft and emotional. "I want you to be blissful and happy and not second guess that you deserve me. You don't have to earn my love. You have it, and you always will. Please, Ilya, tell me you believe me." 

Julian started crying halfway through their talking. He'd seen those looks of pain and sorrow when he despaired about his future, his esteem, his worth. He knew he'd hurt his Pasha, Asra, and Enigma with his self harming words, no matter how true they felt. Enigma patiently, tenderly stroked his tears away, bodies so close. "Okay," he whispered.

"Let me take care of you, Ilya."

"I-" Julian's breath caught. "I'm yours, and I know you love me. Even with-"

"Not in spite of your flaws. I love all of you."

Julian closed his eyes and leaned into their palm on his cheek. His voice was cracked, softer and genuine. "I'm allowed to be loved. You do love me. I- I crave affection and that's okay. I love you so much, Enigma. I want to be good, I want to take everything you give me." 

"You are good." Enigma kissed him on the mouth, slow and sweet as the ropes dug into his skin. "You're perfect, Julian." Their hand trailed down his abdomen, mouth hot against his as they finally took him in hand.

"Aaaa- ooooooh yes-"

"Good boy. Nice and loud." Julian groaned and futilely tried to buck his hips, whimpering and helpless as they kissed him. They twisted their wrist and pumped him steadily, gasping into his mouth as he whined, body trapped as arousal built up inside.

Julian's mouth fell open and he keened, every muscle in his body straining as he released, his orgasm flooding him with dizzying waves of heat and pleasure, reverberating through his bound limbs. He threw his head back and came, almost sobbing again with exhaustion. 

He floated in a daze as Enigma untied him, careful and steady. He let himself be pulled into bed, limp against the bedding. Enigma lightly massaged his muscles, relieving any residual aches and spoiling him further. Julian melted into it and sighed, eyes finally dry. "Thank you."

"You're amazing."

Julian raised his head to look over his shoulder. "I'm honored by how you cherish me so, but I'm not one to leave my partner unsatisfied." 

Enigma laughed. "You already satisfied me."

"I didn't mean emotionally, I meant I want to-"

"I came in my pants while I touched you." Enigma undressed and licked their lips, letting Julian see their underclothes. "You were kneeling with all that pretty rope on you, moaning and so delicious I couldn't help it. You have no idea what you do to me."

Julian stared at the Apprentice. "Tonight is really a night for boosting my ego, huh?"

Enigma flopped down in bed beside him. "Like I said, you're good already."

Julian took Enigma and held them in his arms, long limbs cuddling them close in a cocoon of warmth under their blankets. "I love you so much."

"Love you too."

"What type of guy has to get tied up to understand he's truly loved anyway?"

Enigma kissed Julian's jaw. "My type, apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 needed Julian to feel adored. Comments are lovely and so are you!
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf, come say hi!


End file.
